Based upon newly developed structure-activity-relationships of classes of drugs patterned on the morphine skeleton, a novel structural prototype has been designed for potential narcotic antagonist effects. The synthesis permits considerable substituent variation, utilizes inexpensive reagents and is well precedented. Biological evaluation of the prototype and its analogs will be carried out.